


Barry!Puppy

by Sheneya



Series: The Flash Images, Icons and Picture stories. [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing, the author is crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture story made because I'm slightly crazy and easily amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barry!Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Still slightly crazy and easily amused, I'm so very sorry, but not really.... run, run while you still can.  
  
---


End file.
